Sabroso
by Sumi Lys
Summary: Fic de Starah, traducción de Laberinto de Cristal, robada por mi. Tazones de helado,y una situación similar y a la vez diferente entre nuestras dos parejas favoritas. HibikiDita y DueroParfet


_Bla, bla... Esta historia no me pertenece -obviamente que no- ni siquiera la traducción fue hecha por mí, sino por mi genial amiga: **Laberinto de Cristal**, a quien le debemos también la traducción de aquel maravilloso fic_ 'Vandread: Investigación'_. Ella tradujo este fic hace muuucho tiempo, pero como el permiso de Starah -autor original- nunca llegó, decidió directamente no publicarlo. A mí me pareció injusto, un buen fic perdido por causa de un permiso, así que decidí 'robárselo' y subirlo bajo mi responsabilidad -de todos modos no creo que el autor original lea en español...-. En fin ahí tienen la historia de cómo esta traducción llegó a mis manos. _

_Una vez más gracias Lys por dejarme disponer de tu fic!._

_Manden review!_

Sumi-Chan 

_Pd: No, no sé cuando actualizaré 'NO te arrepientas' es que estoy sin inspiración .._

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..

_Sabroso_

Autor: **_starah_**

Una cucharada de cremoso y frío helado de vainilla cubierto con salsa de chocolate caliente se deslizaba en su boca.

Hibiki babeaba.

Dita lamió la parte trasera de la cuchara lentamente, agonizantemente para Hibiki mientras el chocolate se deslizaba por su lengua.

Hibiki se lamió los labios.

Otra cucharada de la hermosa obra maestra en helado se elevaba, y Dita abría bien su boca.

Hibiki trago saliva.

Él haría cualquier cosa – repito, lo que fuera – solo para tener una probada de ese helado, pero esa no era una muy buena idea, no, no lo era.

"¿Por qué?"

Preguntó Parfet, hundiendo una cuchara en un tazón de banana split.

"Bueno, porque él esta debajo de la mesa."

Dijo Duero, dejando que Parfet le diera una cucharada.

"¿Por qué?"

Preguntó Parfet, usando la misma cuchara para servirse ella. Hacia tiempo que Duero había dejado de intentar de convencer a Parfet que no era higiénico. Ella le contestaba que lo sabia, pero que le gustaba compartir la misma cuchara con él. Duero se pregunto muchas veces que significaba esa declaración, pero no ahora. Ahora estaban teniendo una discusión sobre Hibiki, quien estaba, en efecto, debajo de la mesa.

"Porque no quiere que Dita lo siga por todos lados, ya que ella es tan irritante."

Otra cucharada en la boca de Dita. Otra cucharada en la boca de Duero.

"¿Por qué?"

Parfet lamió la crema batida de la cuchara mientras Hibiki parecía estar usando toda la fuerza que tenia para prevenirse de salir de debajo de la mesa.

"Porque ella tiene un cierto interés por él y lo ama mucho."

Replico Duero, y toma la cuchara de Parfet, quien sonrió.

"¿Por qué?"

Le preguntó, mientras Duero comía una cucharada de helado.

"Porque sí."

Le dijo, mientras metía una cucharada justo en la boca de Parfet, antes de que pudiera decir '¿Por qué?'. Ella lo tragó justo cuando Hibiki se golpeaba la cabeza contra la parte de abajo de la mesa, y caía al piso, con los ojos dando vueltas.

"Entonces, como no quiere que Dita lo moleste… ¿Es el motivo por el que esta debajo de la mesa?"

Parfet ahora estaba confundida. Duero sonrió misteriosamente.

"El amor puede ser una emoción extraña,"

Le dijo mientras se tomaba otra cucharada.

"Es muy interesante."

Parfet miró a Dita y Hibiki. Este seguía con los ojos girando, pero parecía estar recuperando la conciencia mientras Dita lo ahorcaba, gritando para que se despierte.

"En realidad, como que me gusta."

Dijo Parfet sonrojándose. Mientras Duero le daba una cucharada, pregunto.

"¿Te refieres a Hibiki y Dita estando juntos? Es de hecho una curiosa revelación para nosotros, los Mejere y Taraak--"

"No,"

Interrumpió Parfet,

"Me refiero a la emoción de amor."

Se sonrojo nuevamente, y Duero parpadeo mientras lamía la salsa de chocolate de la cuchara.

"Allliiiiiieeeeennnnnnnnnnnnn-saaaaaaaaaaaannnn!"

Grito Dita. Hibiki despertó.

"¡Cállate!"

Le grito. Luego se dio cuenta de que Dita lo habia descubierto. Oh, bueno. Él se incorporo pero se golpeo nuevamente la cabeza, sin embargo se levanto otra vez.

"¿Dónde?. ¿Dónde esta?"

Pregunto con desesperación.

"¿Dónde esta que?"

Pregunto Dita con curiosidad.

"¡Lo que estabas comiendo!"

Grito Hibiki.

Dita señaló al pote vacío de helado.

"Dita se comió el ultimo tazón."

Le dijo ella, luego se abrieron mas sus ojos cuando Hibiki grito a viva voz.

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Y se encogió desanimado.

"De verdad."

Meditó Duero mientras Hibiki sollozaba – Bueno, no de verdad, pero de todas formas, sollozos –cubriéndose el rostro con los brazos, mientras una preocupada Dita intentaba consolarlo.

"¿Disfrutas esta emoción?"

Parfet asintió.

"Si, pero nuestra---araa, la mía quiero decir, es de un tipo diferente. Todos tienen un tipo distinto, creo."

Duero observo a Hibiki levantarse lentamente y dejarse caer contra su silla. Dita se arrodillo delante de él, mirándolo triste, porque Alien-san estaba desconsolado.

"¡Alien-san, lo siento, lo siento!"

Lloró Dita. Hibiki la miro infeliz.

"Eso no va a ayudar,"

Dijo él frustrado.

"No va a hacer que repentinamente sea capaz de probar ese postre…"

Parecía listo para colapsar nuevamente. Dita pensó por un momento antes de iluminarse repentinamente y jalar el frente de la camisa de Hibiki.

"¡Alien-san, tengo una idea!. ¡Dita puede hacer que lo pruebes!"

Hibiki también se ilumino.

"¿De verdad!. ¿Como?. ¿Como?"

Dita sonrió y señalo sus labios.

"¡Aquí!"

Hibiki la miró.

"¿Donde?"

Parfet contuvo una risa.

"Ooh, ahora Dita es muy audaz."

Dijo deleitada. Duero miro a Parfet y sonrió.

"Si, lo es."

"¡Aquí!"

Repitió Dita, señalando sus labios. Hibiki se puso rojo.

"¡D-d-de ninguna manera!. _¡Baka!_. ¿Cómo puedo probarlo ahí!"

Dita le dio una brillante sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron.

"¡Así!"

Se inclino hacia adelante y lo besó de lleno en los labios.

Duero miró.

Parfet miró.

De hecho, todos los presentes en la cafetería miraron.

Por un minuto entero.

Sesenta segundos.

Luego Dita se separó, y los dos jadearon por aire.

"_¿Ne?. _¿Lo saboreó Alien-san?"

Preguntó ansiosa Dita, mientras se ruborizaba.

"No lo suficiente."

Contestó Hibiki.

"¿Que?"

Exclamó Dita sorprendida, pero se interrumpió cuado Hibiki la besó, con menor rudeza, con menor vigor.

Con mas suavidad, mas lentitud, mas dulzura.

Como cuando saboreas tu helado mientras queda.

"Wow."

Suspiro Parfet mientras los dos seguían besándose.

"Hermoso."

Murmuró Duero. Parfet lo miró antes de sonreír.

"Estoy de acuerdo, juntos son una hermosa pareja."

Le dijo. El se inclinó con suma rapidez y le sacó los lentes.

"¡Gyahk!"

Chilló. Él la miro profundamente a los ojos con los lentes antes de sonreír.

"Hermoso."

Repitió. Ella se sonrojó. Demonios ¿Duero también se estaba sonrojando?

"Aa..."

Murmuró, y él se inclinó con una sonrisa. Los dos parecían estar demasiado cerca para ser cómodo. Parfet se veía avergonzada. Necesitaba sus lentes.

"Mm… terminamos nuestro helado."

Dijo con rapidez.

"Vamos a limpiar."

"No, todavía no terminamos nuestro helado,"

Dijo Duero, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa y un rubor mas profundo de parte de Parfet.

"Aun no."

Y con eso, cerró suavemente la distancia entre ellos.

Y saboreó su beso de la misma manera que saboreaba un helado.

Hibiki salió corriendo despues de un momento, dejando a Dita echando vapor por timidez y vergüenza.

Mas tarde, por cierto, cumplió el deseo de Dita de que fuera a su habitación.

Y aunque durante los días posteriores Hibiki seguía escapándose de Dita y llamándola irritante, la gente se dio cuenta que no podía hacerlo sin sonrojarse.

Y durante esos mismos días la gente también notó que Dita se había vuelto mucho más resplandeciente y exuberante de lo acostumbrado, con un tinte rosa en las mejillas siempre que flirteaba con Hibiki.

Pero eso fue mas adelante.

Duero y Parfet limpiaron su helado y conversaron como de costumbre.

A los dos les habia gustado su beso, pero ambos decidieron mantener su tiempo mas constante y menos lento que el de Hibiki y Dita. También saboreaban su amor como al helado.

¿Por qué?

Porque Parfet y Duero compartían un amor muy diferente al de Hibiki y Dita.

Pero solo porque eran distintos no significaba que el nivel de amor era diferente¿o si?

Por supuesto que no.

El amor puede ser extraño, interesante, confuso y poderoso, pero sin importar como sea, dejemos que se den cuenta solos.

* * *

_**Vandread es © Estudio Gonzo (¿Y otros?) y el fanfic original en ingles es © Starah**_

Glosario 

**_Ara:_** "Oh Cielos", "Huh?", "¡Oh!".

_**¿Ne?**:_ ¿No¿Correcto¿Ves¿Eh¿Sabes, Etc. Denota preguntas que requieren una respuesta afirmativa.

_**Aa**:_ Ah, Er. Sí.

**_Baka:_ **Tonto. Idiota, etc


End file.
